


one little star by the next

by binar



Series: dimiclaude week 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimiclaude Week (Fire Emblem), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Soft Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, this is a big contrast to the day before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22108459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binar/pseuds/binar
Summary: Dimitri wasn't convinced that he'd make a good dad. It all changed when Claude brings along what will then become their own little bundle of joy. Their little star, Seren.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Series: dimiclaude week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590712
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	one little star by the next

**Author's Note:**

> day 3: star

Her hands are tiny. So little in comparison to his much larger ones. Dimitri stares at her hands, wondering how can a human being be so incredibly small?

Dimitri mumbles to Claude, who’s been lying down beside him with a book between his hands. 

“She’s so small,” He says for the nth time. Almost in disbelief, as he plays around with her tiny hands. ' _They’re a little plump too_ ,' he mutters to himself.

Claude only gives him an amused chuckle before shifting his focus from the pages of the book to the blonde-haired king beside him. “So you’ve said for the billionth time.”

It had been a few weeks ago when Claude had fully convinced Dimitri into adopting the little one. The two had been married for quite a while and it was a union that folks of Fodlan and Almyra alike celebrated with so much joy. A lot of eyes were on them and a lot had been expecting children to come along the way but the king of Faerghus himself was a tough shell to reach.

He’d been a beast on the battlefield. He’s had lost himself to the war years ago. He’s scared that his own inner demons would eventually cloud his judgment and hurt those around him. When he shared his thoughts with his closest friends, Felix was the first to be against the idea of him becoming a parent but decided it was not his place to make such a decision. Dimitri understood what Felix meant by such.

Through all that, he had Claude. After years of growth and always standing by his side through all the struggles, Claude became his greatest source of support. Although not as affectionate, he reasoned with Dimitri. Allowing Dimitri to see the ridiculousness with some of his thoughts, pulling him out of his distortions and be more objective of how he sees himself. He knows he can be frustrating with his self-deprecating thoughts but Claude had never given up on him and he couldn’t ask for better support than that.

Just over a month ago was when they’d met the little one. A baby had been abandoned at the castle gate of Faerghus. He was horrified to find out about such when a knight had reported to them. Almost immediately, both of them wanted to see this little baby. That’s how little Seren came to be. Their little star, Claude affectionately calls her. For days after that, he’d cradle her in his arms. The first few days spent worrying that he’d break her and the baby proved herself to not be so quiet as she constantly moved around in his arms. It didn’t help Dimitri’s little, fragile heart.

Then the thought came to him. About having a family of his own. _‘Perhaps it’s time to forgive your demons.’_ He thought to himself but knew that was not possible. But, perhaps starting a family would open doors for him. Not that he didn’t want to, rather he wasn’t convinced that he’d make a good father. He'd lost his own father at a young age. Although he remembered fairly well how good of a man he was, but Dimitri couldn't say the same for himself. 

Seren’s gentle tug on his hair broke him out of his thoughts. Her little hands pat Dimitri’s cheeks gently, complemented with a curious, wide-eyed look on her face. He swears her little brown eyes sparkles while looking at Dimitri’s face. Unexpectedly, she leaves a soft kiss on the tip of his nose and lets out a soft giggle.

His face heats up almost immediately. He knows his face is probably bright red now. He could tell from hearing Claude's soft laugh. Goodness, how can his heart survive such a soft thing?

“You’re seriously giving him all the love. What about your other dad, hm?” Claude playfully pouts at her before lifting her up a bit to rests her on his lap. She snuggles into Claude’s arms as if to say she cares for him as well. Dimitri could feel his heart swollen with so much love at the sight of his beloved husband and their adorable daughter.

His beloved sun, and their little star.

**Author's Note:**

> dmcl having a baby together and shes their little star. IM LOSING IT AS IM WRITING THIS!!! the title comes from one of my fav soundtracks from fe echoes: shadow of valentia and the name seren means star and is of welsh origin. i had to do a quick search for the right name and thought this fits best! hope you enjoy!
> 
> find me [here](https://twitter.com/runefactori)  
> 


End file.
